zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons (manga)
The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons is a manga adaptation of The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons, written and illustrated by Akira Himekawa. The official English version was released on June 2, 2009. Seasons Chapters # Din The Dancer #:Link is at his home in Hyrule, with his grandparents, and newly hatched chick Piyoko. Link's Grandfather wants him to train for the annual knights’ trail at Hyrule Castle, as Link processes the mark of the sacred pyramid on his left hand. At first Link does not want to go, but with a little encouragement from his grandmother and his grandfather’s sword, he heads to the trail. Upon arrival, Link finds another young swordsman entering, who challenges Link to a duel. Shortly after, Link is chased by some Guards for fighting in the market, and finds himself in the castle with the Triforce in front of him. The Triforce wants to test Link by teleporting him to another land. Link walks to the nearest village to find some performers and a dancer called Din... # The Mysterious Land: Holodrum #:Link is enchanted by Din, and she offers a dance to Link. Link gets overwhelmed and runs away. Link, having annoyed himself, walks into General Onox. Onox sends his two guards to deal with Link and they are subsequently defeated. The angry Onox uses his magic and nearly kills Link, leaving him in the middle of the field to continue his search for the Oracle of Seasons. Later, Din comes across Links body and nurtures him back to full health. Link awakens at the performer’s camp, where he regains his energy, and is asked to stay the night. Elsewhere, Onox finds a trail to the Oracle... # To The Temple Of Seasons #:Link travels with the performers and does what he can to help out with the shows. Meanwhile, Onox discovers that Din is the Oracle of Seasons and finds out that she and the performers are heading to Natzu Prairie. On the way to Natzu Prairie, the performers decide to set up camp half way, outside the Temple of Seasons. While there, Link follows Impa and Din into the temple, where Din shows Link that she is really the Oracle of Seasons... # General Of Darkness: Onox #:Din creates a winter’s wind to prove to Link who she is. Impa tells Link that she is Princess Zelda’s maid, here to help protect Din. When leaving the temple, they are confronted by Onox. Link battles Onox and falls, and also breaks his father’s sword. Onox is about to finish him off, when Din surrenders to Onox, so that he would spare Link. Onox teleports Din and himself to his castle in a hurricane... # Sacred Pyramid: The Triforce #:Link watches the Temple of Seasons fall through the ground and then runs away. Link reclaims his broken sword and is reunited with his friend Piyoko the chick, who can now talk. Link asks the sacred pyramid for help. A voice asks Link to undertake the test. Link agrees and by magic Link’s sword is re-forged, and Link is sent to the Maku Tree. The Maku Tree gives Link a seed satchel full of different seeds, a map to Onox’s castle, and then Link leaves. On the way, Link passes a Gym, where he meets Ricky the kangaroo. Link promises to help Ricky get his boxing gloves back from Blaino, by challenges him to a boxing match... # A New Friend: Ricky #:Link defeats Blaino, and lifts a curse on him, which Onox laid upon him. Link returns Ricky’s boxing gloves, and in return, Ricky accompanies Link on his journey. Then, Link gets attacked by Manhandla. Link and Ricky combine their strengths, and an ember seed, to defeat the monster. Ricky then discovers a black hole in the floor, which sucks him and Link through it. Link gets up to see the Temple of Seasons in front of him... # The Great Witch: Maple #:Link looks around to see that they and the temple are in a different dimension, called Subrosia. Link and Ricky enter the temple to find it had been ransacked, by the young witch Maple searching for the Rod of Seasons. Maple decides to scare Link by sending them some scary illusions, which Link destroys. Maple flies deeper into the temple to come face to face with a Medusa Head, creature sent there by Onox to find Link. Link saves Maple by using a Pegasus seed, and then kills the creature. The Season Spirits thank Link and give him the Rod of Seasons. Maple tags along with Link and Ricky so she can eventually steal the rod... # The Castle In Darkness #:Onox finds out that Link took the Rod of Seasons. Back with the group, they reach the foot of Northern Peak, which has Onox’s castle at the top of. Half way up, they meet an old woman who asks them for help down the mountain. Link agrees and so soon as he holds her hand, the group fall down one of the mountains cliff. When they land, they find out that the old woman was Kotake, and is now joined by her sister, Koume. They gather a group of monsters to surround and attack Link. Ricky grabs Link and puts him into his pouch, to protect him, as he tries to take on the monsters by himself... # The Rod Of Seasons #:Ricky starts to attack the herd of monsters, while Maple steals the Rod of Seasons and flies off. When Ricky is knocked out, Link finds his way out of his pouch. Ricky notices his friend Moosh who was awakened by all the noise of the monsters. Eventually, Moosh notices that they are surrounded by monsters, and tells Link and Ricky to climb on him. They jump on and Moosh flies them to the castle entrance. Link goes in alone to fight Onox. At first Link is winning, until Onox uses Din as a shield. Maple returns (out of guilt) and, using the Rod of Seasons, moves Din out of the way. Link attacks again, and Onox releases his true power, by turning into a Dark Dragon... # Then On To Legend #:The battle between Onox’s true form and Link with Maple continues. At first Link struggles and gets knocked down. Piyoko sees that Link is down and tries to attack herself, however she is killed in the process. The anger builds inside Link and lashes out at Onox, but letting his emotions get the best of him, he is caught and about to be killed. Then Ricky comes in to help Link out. Link, Maple and Ricky, attack together, and eventually Links kills him. Before Onox dies he states that he has already lit the flame of destruction. With Din saved, she returns the balance to the seasons, and revives Piyoko who grows into an adult chicken. They return to the performers, where they are greeted by Zelda and everyone celebrates. Meanwhile, Kotake and Koume watch over cursing Link and talk about Onox fulfilling his purpose of lighting the flame of Destruction for their master plan. Releases * ISBN 4091496040 * ISBN 1421523302 (English) Category:Comics & Manga Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons